memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron076.txt
Subj: Answers in '98 Date: 98-01-05 13:50:13 EST From: RonDMoore Greetings to one and all. I hope all of you had a restful and joyous Holiday Season - I know I did. The Missus and I took a cruise across the Caribbean, sailed through the Panama Canal and then spent a couple of days in Costa Rica. The Canal was amazing from an historical and engineering perspective and was something I'd always wanted to see. And for a naval nut like myself, there's nothing to match actually being at sea, and reading a Patrick O'Brien novel ("The Reverse of the Medal"). Now back to the questions: <> We have no plans for this yet, but it could always crop up at some point. <> The titles so far: Waltz Who Mourns for Morn? One Little Ship Far Beyond the Stars Honor Among Thieves Change of Heart Wrongs Darker than Death or Night Inquisition <> Star Trek IX: Another One that Ron Didn't Write <> *This* is the thread that gets carried over from '97? You've got to be kidding... <> While the phasing cloak probably won't make a reappearance since it was a very dicey piece of technology that may not be ready for prime time, there's a chance that the torpedo from "For the Uniform" could show up again. I don't think we'll deal with the Genesis device again. We're talking about some nasty devices being exchanged in the war and we'll see what comes out of those ideas. <> Unfortunately, Ruby was ill and we weren't able to attend the gala opening. I hear it went very well and that everyone had a great time. <> We're still working on the first draft. <> This was definitely the case in FC, I don't know if Michael and Rick plan to change this in Trek 9. <> We haven't decided how, why or when O'Brien's family will return to the station. <> There's probably some tension still between O'Brien & Garak. Not sure if we'll bring up Garak's inquest or not (I assume this is a reference to the events post-"Empok Nor"). <<Has Juliens friendship with Garek ended?>> No. Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-05 14:09:17 EST From: RonDMoore <> At the moment, no one's going through the wormhole. The Feds don't want to run into the large Dominion forces sitting on the other side, and the Dominion boys don't want to get wiped out by the Prophets, so it's a stand-off. The Dominion is busily working on ways to be self-sufficient in the Alpha Quadrant, which also explains why they haven't been on the offensive lately. <> The Founders have a need for *order*, and Odo has translated this into a need for *justice* because of his unique experience in the Alpha Quadrant. Life under the Dominion can be pleasant if you're willing to go with the program and not rock the system -- the Dominion's sense of order can be unforgiving. <> I hope so... <> The next Kira show will be "Wrongs Darker than Death or Night" which has some *very* dark stuff in it. <> Haven't seen it, but I'm discouraged by the almost universal bad reviews I've seen. <> There's a chance. We all liked the character and the actor and we might clone him at some future date. <> Nothing large-scale yet, but continuing embroidery throughout upcoming episodes. <> Iggy and Ira had a long talk about the Vorta and the entire Dominion. Iggy took the role very seriously and tried to learn as much as possible about DS9 and Trek in general before showing up on the set. Moore, Ronald D.